Hiei Gone Crazy
by Yu Yu Hakusho Lover
Summary: Eminem's song 'My Dad Gone Crazy' with Hiei taking on Eminem's role and Inuyasha taking on Hailie's. Wrote it when I was bored. Read, review?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha, but I do own one character from each.... ^_^' and I do not own Eminem, because he owns himself (I think). Lol. So, here you go:  
  
Intro:  
*Tuning Tv*   
*Hiei Snortin Crack*   
  
Tv Presenter:  
Hello people and demons  
Today we're gonna talk about Hiei and Inuyasha lovers  
Do you have a Hiei?  
I'll bet you don't  
*Door opens*  
Who's your Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:  
Hiei, what're you doing?   
  
Beat starts   
  
Hiei:  
HaHa   
  
Hiei & Inuyasha:   
Ok then! Everybody, listen up!   
  
Hiei:   
I'm goin to hell, who's comin' with me?   
  
Inuyasha:  
Somebody, please help him!  
*laughs evily*   
I think Hiei is fucking crazy!   
  
Verse #1:  
There's no demon I can't beat  
There's no ocean too long,  
No attack that I can't learn how to use  
What do i gotta do to get through to you, destroy you  
There ain't nothing I can't take this sword to  
*Inuyasha Makes Bloody Slashing Sound*  
Fuckin' brain's brawn, and brass balls  
I cut 'em off, I got 'em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar  
Inside of a hall, with my framed autograph,  
Sunglasses with Kurama's name, on my drag wall  
I'm out the closet, I been lying my ass off  
All this time, me and Inuyasha been fucking with hats off   
  
Inuyasha:  
That's for sure   
  
Hiei:  
Tell Kuwabara and her husband to back off  
Before I push this motherfucking button and blast 'em off  
And launch my black dragon, and that's all  
*Inuyasha Makes Biting Sound*  
Blow every fucking thing, except the Makia on the map, off  
We wanna stop, we wanna knock the crap off  
*Knocking*  
Inuyasha, tell 'em baby   
  
Inuyasha:   
Hiei has lost it  
  
Chorus:  
  
Hiei:   
There's really nothin' else to say ha, I can't explain it   
  
Inuyasha:   
I know he has gone crazy!   
  
Hiei:   
A little help from Inuyasha Fucker would, should tell them maybe   
  
Inuyasha:   
I know he has gone crazy!   
  
Hiei:   
Theres nothing you could do to save it, could ever change me   
  
Inuyasha: I know he has gone crazy!   
  
Hiei:   
There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Yukina   
  
Inuyasha:   
I know he has gone crazy!   
  
Verse 2:  
It's like damn Yusuke always told me  
*Hiei Impersonates Yususke*  
Rnrnrnrnrnrrrr, n codeine n goddamit, you little motherfucker  
If they aint got nothin' nice to say then kill them now  
Er..  
Fuck that shit, bastard, eat a motherfuckin' dick  
Chew on a prick, and lick a million motherfuckin' cocks for second  
I'd rather do what you said, but like I'm going to listen to you!  
I'd rather be a pussy-whipped bitch, eat pussy  
And have pussy-lips glued to my face with a clit-ring in my nose  
Then quit bringin my flos, quit giving me my ammo  
Can't you see why I'm so mean? if y'all leave me alone, then I would have killed all those people  
And you wouldn't have to have arrested me  
And those yaoi fics?   
Am i the only fuckin one who's normal any more?   
  
Inuyasha:   
Hiei   
  
Chorus   
  
Verse #3:  
My songs can make you cry, take you by surprise  
And at the same time, make you cut your ears off cause you are so old  
So what you're seeing is a killer at work  
Which to me isn't work, so it's easy to misinterpret it at first,  
Cuz when I speak, it's tongue in cheek  
I'd cut myself with my sword before I'd ever bite my tongue  
I'd slash my gums, get struck by fuckin' lightning twice at once  
And die and come back as Kuwabara's son  
And walk around the rest of my life spit on  
And kicked and hit with shit, every time I sung  
What the fuck? I would never be Kuwabara's son!  
I would kill myself in two seconds, and then be eaten by my little baby dragon  
Then Aim it at the Kurama, standin' on Kuwabara's grave,  
Screaming at this guy, the clouds gather as Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura   
God I hate her…. She needs a fucking life!  
Parents are pissed, but the kids love it  
Nine millimeter, heater's desk, and two-seaters with meat cleavers  
I don't blame you, I wouldn't let Inuyasha listen to me neither   
  
Chorus   
  
Outro:  
  
Hiei:   
Crazy  
  
Inuyasha:   
*laughs*   
You're Stupid Hiei! 


End file.
